You're my Paradise
by Bubblesandglitter
Summary: Hannah has left the picture, but there are secrets that Booth and Brennen held back for a long time and they face those secrets aloud and experiment with their relationship, but when things fail the friendship is questioned until a loved one dies and brings them together for a one night stand. Which turns into something that can't break the bond between the two partners.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction that I have written, I'm not into sticking to the story line, I like to make things a challenge and make it my own story. I'll try and update as often as I can I am currently working on the second part! I appreciate feedback and reviews. and if anyone has advice please pm me! Thanks I hope you enjoy.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

Chapter 1:

 **The Day After.**

Booth!" Temperance banged on his apartment door, sighing heavily when he didn't answer. "Booth!" She yelled, banging one more time. Her hand hurt from knocking so hard. Finally she watched the door open. "Its unhealthy to sit in your bed all day, I know that Hannah was the love of your life, as you see it. But you need to get up because we have a body." Temperance tilted her head to the side and looked at her partner. "Bones, good morning to you too." He stated, turning his back to his partner and walking away. She allowed herself to come in and shut the door behind her. As she examined his place there was clothes everywhere, beer bottles and scotch. She sighed heavily at the sight and waited. "Booth, are you alright?" Temperance asked, walking back toward his room, he heard her foot steps and quickly slid on his slacks. Temperance covered her eyes as she walked into the room. "I-I'm sorry, Booth." She uncovered her eyes as he walked towards her. "Its fine." Booth tucked in his shirt and put on his tie. Things have been awkward since Hannah and Booth broke up, especially around Brennen. She wanted to be there for him but also didn't want to push him too much to talk about it, but she was worried. "Booth." Temperance mumbled, walking towards him and fixing his tie. "I know that we shouldn't talk about this right now but I"m thinking talking would help you, at least that is what you told me." She stepped towards him more, looking into his eyes. "Bones I-." He was cut off. "Booth please." She muttered out and moved away from him slightly. "I'm just mad, like I said the other night I'm mad at you I'm mad at her I'm mad at Rebecca. I said it all to you the other night what more is there to say? What do you want me to say?" He asked, his eyes were a dark brown, almost black. She has never seen this side of Booth, it scared her slightly. "I want to know what is next instead of you moping around like your life is over!" Brennen snapped, looking at Booth. He gave her a guilt look and shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want me to say, bones?" He asked, his eyes not leaving hers. She opened her mouth to say it, to say what she has wanted to say out loud to him, she walked away and made her way to the door. "Bones!" He grabbed his belt and slid it in, then slid his shoes on, quickly running to her, putting a hand on each side right above her shoulders, slightly pinning her against the door. Brennens eyes met his as she watched him, studying his every move. "What do you want me to say?" He said softly. "Booth there is a body on the way back to the lab and I need to go." She was avoiding his question she knew that he knew the answer. "Say it." He whispered. "You know exactly what I want to hear Booth." She opened the door and moved his hand away, walking out of her partners apartment. Booth sighed and grabbed his car keys and locked up his place.

Arriving at the lab alone, Brennen walked towards the platform, swiping her card. "Ah, Dr. Brennen. I found a fracture on the radius." Mr. Braue explained. "Also the victim is male, mid to late twenties. And there is an entry wound but there is no exit wound." He added, leaning down to look at the remains that were sitting at the table. "What about the fracture on the jaw line Mr. Braue?" Brennen asked, reaching for gloves and putting them on. "Oh, yes it seems to be post mordum, but it'll be easier to exam once the bones are clean." He nodded and looked at his mentor. "Well get to cleaning." Brennen took off her gloves, threw them away and walked off the platform.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?" Angela asked, walking into Brennen's office. "I'm fine, just studying a case." Temperance starred at her screen, for some reason she couldn't concentrate and even Angela saw it. "Brennen what's wrong?" Angela asked, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Nothing, Angela. I told you I'm just studying this case." Brennen replied and looked up from her computer. "Something is wrong, right now you'd be with Booth, helping him chase down serial killers." Angela leaned back and studied her best friend. "He is just being distant since Hannah left so I took that as I sign to just let him have time. Anthropology says that when the alpha male-" Brennen was cut off by Angela. "Sweetie, I don't care about your anthropology logic I care about how you are doing." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward. "I am sad, I want him to open up to me." Brennen shrugged slightly and let out heavy sigh. "Things will work out, just let Booth know that you are there for him, let him know you care. I know it seems like you've been doing that lately but don't give up on him." Angela stood up and grabbed the papers. "I found an ID, Wendell is almost done cleaning the bones." Angela handed Brennen the papers and stood there. "Gavin Douglas. Twenty seven, seems that Mr. Braue was correct on his age. I will let Booth know." Temperance stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Booth!" Temperance stormed into Booth's office, setting down a file. "Gavin Douglas, lived in Maryland. He is our victim." She looked at her partner and watched him exam the papers. "So what was he doing in DC, I mean he had a job, it was the middle of the week." Booth huffed a little. "Well let's go look at the victims apartment." He added, getting out of his chair, grabbing his car keys and the file that his partner set down. "Do you want me to go?" Temperance asked. "After this morning I'm not sure you want me around." She mumbled as they walked towards the elevator. "Of course I want you to go, Bones. Why would I change that? You're my partner, we solve these murders together." Booth set the papers by his side and looked over at Temperance. She tilted her head to the side and nibbled on her inner cheek. "Booth, I just.." She paused to gather her thoughts. "You just haven't really been yourself and I thought that maybe I was the cause of your behavior." Temperance shrugged and walked out of the elevator. Both raised an eyebrow an followed his partner out of the elevator. "Wait the cause of my behavior? How have I been acting?" Booth asked asked as they rushed towards the SUV. "Well you haven't really been yourself, Booth and you have made it very clear that you really don't want people around asking you questions. Whether you see it or not, Booth you have been pushing people away, me of all people actually the most, eve Angela agrees." Brennen got into the SUV and put her seat belt on. "Bones, I'm not pushing you away I just don't see what else there is to talk about around here." Booth shrugged and started up his truck. "Booth you went through a lot with Hannah, war, distance, she got shot, me loving you, the proposal, break up, her moving out. It is a lot to go through, Booth and I don't want to push you to talk about something you aren't ready to talk about but I also know that letting people in makes it a little bit better. At least that is what you taught me." She looked over at her partner as he concentrated on the road, listening to his partner. "Look, I'm sorry, Bones. I don't want to push you away and I don't mean to make you feel that way. I just don't know what there is to say. I loved Hannah and as of you right now, I just want to focus on what we have in front of us. I don't think rushing into a relationship right now is something that you or me is ready for. It's only been a day, Bones." He paused for a second as they pulled up in front of the partner complex. "Booth I am here for you. If that means anything I think." Brennen got out of the car and made her way towards the door with Booth. "Stand behind me." Booth demanded, holding his gun in his hand. Booth quickly moved back and kicked the door down. They both walked inside and looked around. "Well cleaning isn't his speciality." Brennen chuckled slightly and grabbed her LED light and moved it along the floors and the walls, Booth looked around for a few seconds while his partner searched around for any traces of blood. "There isn't anything here, Booth." She continued to search through the house, trying to find any signs of something. "Well it looks like he spent most of his time here, I might just bring Sweets by to see if he can come up with anything about the victim." Booth followed Temperance from room to room, finding nothing. "I guess we should start looking else-where. I know Sweets is bringing in the victims mother and sister." Booth nodded and walked towards the door. "I think we should have Angela research into more places that the victim went and the places he spent most time at and go from there." Temperance nodded and walked towards the door, Booth stopped her by pulling her arm back. "Hey, look at this, blood. And you didn't even need your light, thing." Booth chuckled slightly and walked towards the kitchen where the blood was located. "Its not enough to say that there was a struggle, but I would confirm that something happened here, I want the team to come out and look more though." Temperance ran her light along the area and found more blood. "Yeah definitely a team out here and the FBI." Brennen stood up and made her way to Booth. "Let's go question the victims mother, I have an intern at the lab looking into the bones right now." Brennen walked towards the door and made her way out of the apartment complex, dialing the labs number. "Hodgins." Jack answered, skimming through the bugs that were found on the body. "Hodgins, tell Cam that I need you guys out here to collect evidence. We found signs of a struggle but not enough to say it was a murder scene." Brennen explained, walking towards the SUV. "Alright, will do." Hodgins replied and hung out the phone. Brennen got into the SUV and Booth was quick to follow. "I have my team coming out to look, so we can go start questioning people and I will have Angela look into where he was most of his time." Brennen nodded and put her seat belt on.

After arriving back at the FBI, Brennen and Booth quickly jumped out of the SUV and made their way inside. "Okay, so we will question the victims mother, and then we will get a hold of Angela and you can go back to the lab and play with your bones." Booth got in the elevator and looked at Brennen, watching her stare at the door. He did love her, he loves her more than he could ever love anyone else, but he wasn't ready to go down that road again. She turned him down once, she could do it again. But he also wanted to wait till he wasn't hurting from Hannah to give Temperance a shot. He knew that once him and Temperance were together they'd last a long time, she didn't believe that. Booth stepped closer to her and then the elevator door opened, he sighed and followed her out towards the conference room. "Hello Mrs. Douglas, I'm Agent Booth, this here is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennen. We are here to tell you about your son, Gavin. His body was found in an oil field, he has been there for about a week. When is the last time you saw him?" Booth asked, sitting down in the chair across from the victims mother an beside Brennen. "The last time I heard from him was two weeks ago, he was applying for a new job down here in DC, he said that he would have a much better life away from his home. I just let him go, I didn't think that he would end up dead." She sobbed heavily into her hands, Booth sat there for a second and sighed, looking down. "I know this is hard, but I need to know if your son had any enemies?" Booth asked, leaning over the table. "Can you think of any trouble he got into, anything going on at work?" Booth asked. "Everyone loved him he was a kind, compassionate person. I don't know anyone that would want to harm him." The mother replied and sobbed, Temperance turned her chair and studied their suspect, her eyes looking up and down, then she moved her chair from the table, and looked at Booth. "Booth I need to get back to the lab." She said softly, resting her hand on his leg before she got up. "Okay, look Mrs. Douglas if you have any more information please, feel free to just call me." Booth handed the lady his card and got up, walking out of the office with Brennen. "What did you notice?" Booth asked, looking at his partner as they waited for the elevator. "I think I can figure out how the victim died." She replied and quickly got into the elevator. Booth nodded his head and watched the doors close, he sighed heavily to himself and allowed his partner to burry herself into her work, after all it is what made her; her.

Back at the lab, Brennen looked at the bones, trying to figure out just how the victim died. Her sighs filled the room as she became more and more frustrated the more she looked into the bones. Maybe she wasn't looking enough, or maybe she was looking too hard. Brennen grabbed her micro-cam, examining the fracture that was located on the fourth rib. "Find anything?" Cam asked, walking into the bones room. "I believe so. There is a fracture on the fourth rib, its something i've seen before, it is a bullet wound, it passed through the rib cage and landed on the lung, causing our victim to bleed out. He was also bound to something. I'm not sure what exactly though. I haven't gotten that far." Brennen continued to examining the bones, trying to find more explanations. "Well, I guess i will report to Booth, unless you want to." Cam shrugged and looked at Dr. Brennen. "You can." She said quickly, nibbling on her lip.

Booth listened to Cam about the evidence and then her concern about Temperance, but there wasn't much that Booth could do, he knew that there was distance between the two of them right now, and he knew she needed to be alone. Booth continued to look more into the victims past and found a few secrets that the victim was hiding. Bringing in an old friend of the victims, Booth made the suspect wait in the interrogation room while he called his partner. He picked up the phone and dialed her number, waiting for her to answer. By the second ring he heard her voice. "Brennen." She answered, still looking at the victim on the table in the bones room. "Bones, hey, I have another suspect, want to come and talk to him with me?" Booth asked, clearing his throat, nervous about her answer. "Uh, yeah. I will be there soon." Brennen hung up the phone and explained to Wendell what she found. After explaining the information, Brennen grabbed her coat and made her way out to her car, driving towards the FBI.

Brennen walked towards her office, she took off her lab coat and switched it with her navy blue jacket that was sitting on the back of her chair. A heavy sigh released from her mouth and she grabbed her car keys and made her way out of the Jeffersonian. About ten minutes later, Temperance arrived at the FBI, she parked the car in the side parking lot and made her way inside, showing them her name tag, then grabbed a 'Visitor' tag. Brennen got in the elevator and pressed the number "7" the homicide division. The elevator began to move, Brennen had a lot of things going through her mind that was slightly distracting her, enough to realize the doors weren't open until the last minute. She slipped through the closing doors and walked through the glass doors where Booth was. "Hey, bones!" Booth smiled softly and grabbed her by the arm, slightly, walking her towards the interrogation room. "Okay, this is Claira Smothy. She was dating the victim at the time of his death." Booth sat down and looked at the tall woman that was sitting in front of them. "Your boyfriend seemed to be getting himself into some trouble, did you know about this?" Temperance asked, leaning back in the chair, eyeing Booth from the corner of her eye and then looked at the suspect. "Trouble? No, he was a goody." The suspect replied and looked at both of them. "He was bound to something. It was like he was tied up to something. Did you guys do any kind of force in bed?" Brennen asked, leaning forward as her eyes never left the suspects. "No, we weren't into that kind of stuff." Claira replied, raising an eyebrow. "Well we will have to get a warrant to search your place. Where were you last Friday between six in the morning and nine at night?" Booth asked, squinting his eye slightly. "I was at work, you can call my boss. I didn't kill Gavin. I loved him." She fought her words as tears formed from the corner of her eyes. "They all say that. Let's go get that warrant, bones." Booth stood up and made his way out the door with his partner. Brennen smiled softly at Booth and licked her bottom lip. "Booth, he was tied up to something, the wrists clearly indicat that." She walked towards the elevator, her eyes not leaving Booth. "I trust you, we'll figure it out, bones. We always do." Booth put his hands in his pockets and waited for the elevator. "Do you want to grab drinks tonight bones?" He asked, walking in the elevator as it opened. "But the case isn't solved, Booth, plus I'm exhausted." She walked beside him and leaned against the wall of the elevator. "Right, never mind." He mumble and looked away. "How about we order take out and I come to your place?" Brennen suggested, walking closer to Booth. "Okay, that sounds good." He agreed, walking out the elevator. Brennen followed Booth to his car and allowed him to drive to the court house.

After getting the warrent they needed, Booth and Brennen both arrived at suspects house banging on the door. "Claira, open the door!" Booth shouted, bangginflg on the door. "Booth, there isn't anyone inside." Brennen mumbled softly and looked inside through the window. He quickly pulled his gun out and held it up. "Get behind me." Booth demanded, pushing her by the hip. He quickly quicked the door and walked inside, his gun still in front of him and Brennen behind him. "Bedroom." Temperance said softly, following Booth towards the back of the house. Temperance moved around the bedroom, searching for only one thing, rope or cuffs. "Anything that would make a person bound would be something, it'll have blood fr sure. Especially with where the victim was shot." Brennen grabbed her LED light and moved it around the room. "Do you enjoy fore-play, Booth?" Temperance asked, looking around the room and under shelves. "What? Bones that is personal information and no, I don't." He replied, looking at Temperance

"Do you?" He asked, she stopped where his foot was and stood up straight looking at him. "Depends." She muttered, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "On?" Booth asked, looking into her bright blue eyes. "How rough the person wants it." She felt his breath close to hers and she closed her eyes for a second as chills ran up her spine. "What if the person wants it gentle?" Booth asked. "I can do gentle." Temperance whispered, her eyes not leaving Booth's. "Temperance." He whispered, his head tilting and his lips so close to hers. "Booth if you don't enjoy fore-play why did this conversation turn you on so much?" She asked, looking at his lips, then his eyes, leaning in a little to him, wanting to kiss him. "I..I'm not turned on." He denied, trying to avoid the obvious. "Booth, you are or you wouldn't be breathing heavily and well.." She looked down at his hard-on and then his eyes, he blushed slightly and looked away from her, she touches the corner of his mouth with her lips then pulled away slowly, walking to the headboard. "Blood!" She shouted, moving her flashlight along the stains. "Someone tried to beach it." She added, looking at Booth as he stood closely behind her, she bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes. "Blood, we need to find her." Booth turned away from his partner and called in what they found. Brennen continued to search the room and when she found nothing she walked over to Booth, hoping that a few minutes alone he would have calmed down. "Is the team on their way?" Temperance asked, walking over to the shelf. "Booth!" She shouted before he could respond, she put on a pair of gloves and grabbed the metal cuffs that were hanging in the closet. "You were right." Booth stated, standing slightly too close to his partner. "I should head back to the lab." Brennen mumbled and walked towards the door as the FBI tech team came in.

Arriving back at the lab after a silent car ride, Temperance made her way to the bone room to get an update. "Ah, Dr. B! Wendell was still examming the bones. "While you were away me and Angela came up with a scenario." He led her towards Angela's oddixe and they stood in front of the screen. "So the victim was tied down to the bed, he was laying down, still concious, had the gun literally right to his skin and when the suspect pulled the trigger it splattered. This killing had to be done with passion. Someone who knew him well." Wendell looked at Brennen and noticed her familiar face.

"Booth! Booth! It was the victims mother! I was looking more into her background and she had trigger finger! And she was very religious as you could tell by the way she decorated and the cross on her necklace, she did this because she knew that her son was cheating. If we can find the gun, or even the clothes she wore that night I can prove it." Temperance smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Booth chuckled slightly at her excitement and nodded his head. "Alright so lets go get that warrant and search her house." Booth quickly grabbed his SUV keys and made his way towards the court house, getting the warrant.

Once the warrant was in hand, Booth sped away to their suspects house, hoping that no evidence was destroyed. Once arriving at their destination, Booth and Brennen quickly got out the SUV, Booth not bother if to turn his truck off. He knocked on the door and heard someone open it. "We have a warrent to search your premises." Booth held the warrent up and walked inside after his partner did. Brennen walked around, looking through cabinets and hidden places that gun could possibly be. "You won't fins anything because I didn't kill my son." Mrs. Douglas announced. "They all say that." Temperance mumbled, walking over to the cabinet in the kitchen, she knocked lightly on it and then looked over at Booth, he nodded his head and watched her lift the board, and there the gun was. "We can run this gun for gun resdue to prove it has been fired and I'm sure we will fine your fingerprints on it. You killed your own son because he was cheating on his girlfriend and we know you're a religious person, thus, it was against the bible." Brennen grabbed the gun and placed it into an evidence bag and Booth handcuffed Mrs. Douglas.

After a long day, Booth finally arrived back at his apartment, he took off his shoes and put his gun down on the counter. His jacket coming off and his shirt unbuttoned slightly. Before walking into the kitchen he heard a loud knock, Booth rolled his eyes and walked to his door, opening it. "Bones?" He questioned as she invited herself in. "Everything came back against her, so she will be on jail tonight." Brennen nodded and turned to face Booth. "You couldn't just call and tell me that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he shut the door. "I needed to see you." She said softly, looking at her partner. "Its only been-" Booth was cut off by Brennen's finger coming to his lips. "A day, I know, Booth. I'm not here to talk about that, I just don't want to go home right now." She said softly, shrugging her shoulders. "Why not, bones?" He asked, looking at his partner from head to toe. "Because, Booth you haven't discussed anything with me and you taught me that partners share things and you haven't shared one thing with me about your whole mess, and plus you promise take out, remember?" Temperance smiled and handed him the brown bag. "Ah, you remembered." Booth chuckled and walked to the kitchen, opening the bag and sniffing in the sent from the closes bag. "It smells so good." Booth added, looking over at Brennen. She smiled softly and grabbed two plates, setting them down beside the bag that was on the counter. "Booth let me in." She said softly as he pulled the food out. He sighed heavily and looked over at his partner, she took a breathe and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm hurt, more than hurt I loved her, bones." Booth shrugged and grabbed a serving spoon. "Loved or love?" She asked, looking down for a second. "Loved I loved her, I miss her, I-I don't know. Apart of me is ready for what is next. But there is apart of me that can't offer a piece of myself." Booth shrugged and put rice on the two plates, then allowed his partner to serve herself the rest. "What if you've already opened yourself up to that person and that person you do love doesn't need anymore than what you give?" Brennen asked, sighing at her phycology response. "Is this person you, bones because usually you are very straight forward." Booth grabbed his plate and a beer from his fridge and walked towards the couch, Brennen did the same and followed. "Yes its me." Brennen replied and sat next to her partner on the couch. Booth sat there for a few quiet moments, not really saying anything. Brennen set her plate down and was getting up, and Booth quickly set his down and grabbed her hand, she gasped slightly and looked over at the man. "Booth." She questioned, as he looked at her. "If we decide to do this, bones, promise me one thing." He demanded, sitting up. "Okay." Brennen nodded, awaiting for his reply. "Promise me you won't run." He whispered, spacing his fingers between her small ones. She smiled softly at the feeling, and nodded. "I promise." She whispered and squeezed his hand. Booth nodded and leaned in, kissing her cheek. "Just bare with me." He breathed into her ear, she felt chills go up her spine and she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the feedback I will try and update this as often as I can. I have a pretty busy schedule right now but as of right now I'm working on chapter 3. I hope you guys continue to read this. I'm not sure how long it'll go for but with the reviews I hope a while. Thank you again. Xoxo**

 **So this is where we get more into how long Booth and Brennen have waited and they are put the test on whether they can wait for each other any longer. And then a shocking thing happens that makes everyome shut down.**

 **Chapter 2: Bare with me.**

Just bare with me." He breathed into her ear and she felt chills go up her spine as she nodded.

Booth grabbed both of her hands and pulled his partner towards the couch. "Look, bones." Booth started as he sat down.

"Booth I'm not going to push you I want you to take time for yourself, you've just gotten out of a relationship and I don't want you to rush into anything that is going to make you regret anything." Temperance smiled and shrugged her shoulders, taking a seat beside her partner.

"Bones I won't regret anything with you." Booth chuckled and leaned back. "I just don't understand." Booth started and shook his head.

"Booth usually when someone starts to talk they don't just stop. I may not be able to help as much as I'd like to but I am here to listen and try my best to help you." Bones grabbed his hand lightly and looked at him, awaiting for him to speak again.

"Hannah had it all with me, I gave her everything, I gave up everything." Booth shook his head again and then leaned forward, holding her hand. "She talked like we had a future that was what made me so sure that purposing was the best idea. I mean Parker was happy and I was happy." Squeezing her hand lightly Booth pulled it away and covered the back of his neck with his hands. "I don't get it, I love these women and none of them want what I'm offering and I don't know why." Booth sighed heavily and looked up at his partner for a second.

"I don't know if this will help any, but from experience you have everything a woman wants and that intimidates them. They have everything they want right in front of them and they don't want to lose that." Temperance shrugged slightly and tilted her head to the side as she studied her partner.

"What about you?" He asked. "Why couldn't I just have a chance with you?" Booth looked into his partners eyes.

"M-me? Well, you know me, Booth. I just don't think relationships are good for me." Brennen sighed heavily and met her partners chocolate brown eyes. "I'm not meant to be with anyone." Shrugged the thought off, Temperance stood up and walked over to Booth's cabinet, grabbing his good bottle of scotch. "I just want you to be happy, Booth and with me consistently running I'll just end up hurting you." Temperance grabbed two glasses and walked over to the couch where Booth was sitting, studying his partner.

"Bones." He started, grabbing her hand to urge her to sit down. "You are meant to be with someone, you run because you are afraid they'll just leave you behind. Just like your family, there are always fish in the sea." Booth grabbed the glasses and set them down on the table, pouring a little into the cup, but then pulled his arm back and took a swig from the bottle, handing it over to his partner.

"I-I don't know what that means." She muttered, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig.

"There is some one out there for you, Bones, someone who is going to love and charrish you for who you are and they'll hold onto you so you don't run." Booth took another drink from the bottle and handed it over to Brennen.

"Someone like you?" Temperance asked, setting the bottle down on the table and looking at her partner seriously.

Booth took a moment for himself and thought about what he just said. Yes, someone like me. He thought, looking down to the ground then meeting Temperance's eyes he nodded. "Yeah someone like me." He replied, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Do you still love me, Booth? Did you love me when I told you in the car that I loved you?" She asked, leaning back on the couch. She was curious as to why things got so distant after that night even though she made it seem like she didn't notice, she did. And it hurt.

Booth sat there for a second thinking back to the conversation they had in the car and nothing hurt more than turning the person he has loved for six years down. As he pondered on the thought his head nodded.

"I did, Bones, more than you'll ever imagine. I have been waiting to hear those words from your mouth and I'm sorry I thought that Hannah was really into the relationship like I was and I don't live with regrets, but to answer your question on if I still love you. Yes I love you, bones. Nothing has changed." His eyes filled with some tears, he couldn't stand the way he treated her after that night, he thought he was going to loose her. "Do you still love me?" He asked, his eyes still not leaving hers.

Temperance still trusts Booth with her life and she was relieved that he still loved her, she hasn't moved on from Booth since the night of the meeting with Sweets and he confessed everything.

"Yes." She replied, looking down as a few tears fell down, she didn't understand why she was crying, but she knew it wasn't bad.

Booth looked down for a second, deciding on what he should do and then he moved in closer to her, his hand on hers. He felt his stomach turn in knots and he slowly kissed her tears away each time the fell. Temperance gripped onto his hand and closed her eyes, the feeling of his lips on her skin made everything suddenly feel better. Her stomach twisted slightly as he kissed the corner of her mouth, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. Booth's eyes met bones and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Booth." She whispered, lacing her fingers with his.

"What?" He asked, squeezing her hand, his lips almost touching hers.

"You said you needed time." Brennen mumbled and looked down, she knew that them moving on to fast wasn't good, but she has been waiting for this moment for year and its here every part of her wanted to rush into it.

"I do need time, bones. Time to heal but I don't need time to sit here and wait to have you." He shrugged lightly and looked into her eyes.

"Booth no, I can't let you. I know you love me and I will wait for you, but you need time to move on from Hannah, what you two had wasn't just a thing, she moved in with you and you had passion that isn't something that just goes away after a day and confessions of love. We have to be rational." Brennen cupped his cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth, she slowly pulled her lips away from him, but just enough to not be touching him.

"Then what happens next?" He asked, not moving away from her.

"We can watch a movie." Temperance shrugged and looked Booth in the eyes. "I always enjoy your movie selection even though it isn't science it is still good." Brennen smiled softly and leaned in, their lips almost touching. "And even if we can't be together right now it doesn't mean we can't be all over each other, right?" Brennen asked, watching his lips, his tongue shot out and she watched his tongue move along his lips and she quickly moved her eyes to his waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah, a movie sounds good." Booth replied and chuckled at her random remarks, leaning into her, their lips almost touching he whispered, "bones if I touch you and be 'all over you' I won't be able to stop myself because I've wanted to touch you for a long time." His eyes watched as she watched his lips, so he purposely shot his tongue out, licking his lips. He didn't care about Hannah anymore, as bad as it sounded he wanted bones and he finally had her.

Moving herself away, Temperance got up and walked to the movie collection that Booth had. She knew I she stayed in that spot for any longer she would have let him touch her.

As she was going through the movies, Booth watched her, he knew she wasn't going to cave in, and he knew it would be wrong after one day to move on. Bones was right he couldn't move on that fast from what him and Hannah had. Sighing, Booth got up and walked to thebkirchen, grabbing a pack of pop corn and putting it in the microwave when he turned around his partner was leaning against the door frame.

"Did you find a movie, bones?" Booth asked looking at her and then the veggies that he decided to cut up.

"I did." She looked down at it and wondered if it was a good idea to watch this with him. "Booth who got this for you?" Temperance asked, holding up 'Fifty Shades of Grey'

"Oh, Hannah did but we never watched it, I wasn't really wanting to watch that with her because Parker was in break and he was with me and I've heard things about that movie, I just figured it'd be better to watch it when Parker wasn't around." Booth shrugged. "Does it matter who got it for me?" Booth added as he watched Temperance look down at the movie.

"No, no. So you've never watched this?" She asked, although she hasn't either but she wanted to see it.

"Nope, I mean if you want to watch it we can." Booth shrugged and places the veggies on a plate and grabbed the popcorn.

"Wwould it be too much if I did?" She asked, grabbing the plate from Booths hand.

"No, I'll watch it with you." Booth said softly, his eyes watching his partner.

"Okay, if it gets to be too much we can turn it off." She nodded, hoping it won't have an effect on them.

"Alright, I'll tell you when it gets to be too much, bones." Booth chuckled and poured the popcorn into a big bowl and turned off all the lights.

Temperance smiled and put the movie in, then walked over to the couch where Booth was sitting, and poured them a glass of scotch.

"Thank you bones." Booth smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek, Brennen closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin and she placed a hand in the back of his neck for a second, he held his lips there for a moment and then pulled away, putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"You're welcome, Booth." Temperance took a handful of popcorn and ate a few pieces at a time, hitting the play button on the remote. She set the remote down on the table and then moved over slightly so she was leaning against, Booth.

After the movie was over, Brennen bit her lip and leaned up, she looked at Booth from the corner of her eye, he wasn't saying anything and his arms were resting in his legs.

"Well.." Brennen started and got up, grabbing her plate from the table and the bowl that the popcorn was in and headed towards the kitchen.

Booth sat there for a second, that was too much. He thought, trying to cover the buldge in his pants that the movie had caused. He didn't even notice bones get up he was too focused on trying to calm down.

Brennen washed the dishes quickly and then walked back to the livingroom. "I should head home, Booth." Temperance said softly. She leaned over to grab the bottle I front of Booth and looked at him again from the corner of her eye. She wasn't the only one the movie had effect on. Grabbing the bottle she quickly walked to the kitchen and set I down on the counter she knew Booth didn't like to throw away glass bottles.

As Temperance grabbed her keys, Booth stood up and walked over to her, his breath was a little heavier than normal.

"Right, okay. Are you sure you your ant to go home?" Booth asked, looking at her.

"Booth if I don't go, we will be naked in a few seconds and you know it. I didn't think it'd have that much effect on us, but it did and I don't know if its a good idea that I stay." She looked at the ground and then to him, he was moving towards her and she watched him, his hands wrapped around her waist and her arms went around his neck, she closed her eyes and found herself against the door.

"Booth." She whispered, his hips pushed against hers, she let out a whimper as he pushed her hips against the door and his hard-on pushed right against her. She desperately wanted him and it wasn't just the movie that had effect on him it was her and the way she touched his leg during the movie.

"I know its wrong but I can control myself I can go take a shower and cool off." He whispered into her ear, desperately trying to not run his tongue along her lobe.

She thought for a second and closed her eyes as he whispered, her hips arched slightly and she felt his hands cup her ass, she moaned lightly and looked at her partner.

"God." She breathed out, her arms bringing him closer. "In so many ways this is so wrong but I want you so badly." She mumbled.

"Stay." He whispered in her ear again and shoved his hips into her, letting his cock add the pressure needed just for a second.

"Uh!" She whimpered and leaned back, suddenly she was hot, and her nipples hurt as they pushed out. She wanted the release she has been waiting for, he pulled back as he hears her whimper and looked into her eyes. Brennen pulled him in by his shirt and her lips touched his, her stomach was in knots, but it felt so good, he tasted so good. Her tongue moved along his upper lip and he granted her access, tasting her.

His tongue moved over hers and her moans were muffled, he didn't care anymore he needed the release he just wanted to make sure she was ready for this step.

She pulled her mouth away from Booth's and started to unbutton his pants. "I've always wondered how you tasted." She admitted, sliding her slim fingers along the hem of his slacks, sliding them down along with his boxers.

"Bones." He whined, as his erection sprang out. He wanted her desperately and now he knew she wanted him just as much.

"Tell me, Booth. Tell me what you want." She whispered in his ear, her tongue rolling over his lobe.

"You naked right now." He wanted her to suck him off but first he wanted her naked.

"Take it off." She demanded, sliding his shirt up over his head.

Booth grabbed her jeans and slid them down along with her lace panties, as he slid them down and help just how wet they were and he was about to cum just by the feeling. His breathe hitched and he let them fall to the floor and she stepped out of the, kicking them to the side, then he slid her shirt up, his eyes moving down to her breasts, it felt impossible for him to get any harder than her was but he was growing at the sight, he quickly unhooked her bra and let it fall between them.

She sudddenly felt self conscious and she closed her eyes, placing her hands on Booth's chest.

"What now?" She asked, watching his erection.

"Do you like to, you know?" He asked, suddenly not realizing just what she liked.

"To suck you off? Its okay, Booth although I'm quiet literate I like the slang terms, especially in your voice." She mumbled and pushed him back to the dinning room chair, she opened his legs and looked at him, she was getting on her knees.

"Oh." Was all he could mutter out, the sight of her going down on him was beautiful and arousing.

She smiled at him and wrapped her slim fingers around his shaft, pumping him hard and fast, she watched as she started to give him a hand on then she looked at him. His head was leaning back and his chest was rising faster. She bit down on her lip as pre-cum started to come out, she leaned down and wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock, her tongue moving in cirlces around the sensitive area.

"Oh! Fuck.. Bones." He moaned, looking down at her.

She gripped his legs and moved her mouth down half way down his shaftr and started to bop her head back and forth, her tongue swirling around his shaft, her hand now pumping him. She loved his moan it only turned her on more.

"Yesyesyesyesyes." Booth chanted, he was close to the edge, he needed just a little bit more of her, he grabbed the hair at the back of her neck and his hips started to rise and fall, her mouth moving along him deeper, now he was fucking her throat. She dug her nails into his thigh and opened up her throat, taking all of him in. Her hand moved to his balls and she started to massage him.

"Fuckfuckfuck." He whined and held her head in place to stop all movements except her hand, she massaged them rougher and he let go.

"Oh! Temperance." He whimpered and pulled her hair tighter as he let his cum drip down her that. She pulled her hand away slowly and rolled her tongue along his shaft as she moved up, swallowing and finally lifting her head up to meet his eyes.

"Oh god. I-I'm." He was cut off by her lips on his, her tongue shoving into his mouth, he moaned and kissed her. She pulled away from him and gripped the edge of the chair.

"Don't be sorry, it tasted good." She mumbled and grinded her core into his shaft to get him hard again, she smiled at him softly, and leaned in, kissing along his neck.

"God that was hot." He breathed, gripping onto her ass as she grinded.

"Mmh." She hummed against his neck, finding his sweet spot and she began to suck.

"Your lips are so talented, bones and I've never been that turned on by a blow job but fuck nothing was more hotter than you." He closed his eyes and ran his hands up her side to the side of her breasts, she pulled away from his neck and smiled at him.

"I've never enjoyed giving oral sex but seeing how hard you were I just wanted to feel it." She whispered.

His fingers ran over her harden nippled and she let out a moan. "And when you stopped my head and you let go I just wanted to taste you, and you tasted so good." She whined as he squeezed her nipple harder.

"I want you in me." She muttered out, grinding against him harder.

"Ride me." He whispered, pulling on both of her nipples.

"Uh-huh." She nodded and grabbed his dick, it was getting harder but she was desperate for him. She lined his cock with her entrance and she stood up a little and sank down slowly on to him.

"Oh! Booth you feel so good." She gripped his hair and slid down his full length and started to move in an up and down rythem.

"God you're so fucking tight." He moaned, squeezing her nipples again. Brennen arched he breast to his mouth, begging, then she moved her hands to the back of the chair and began move back and forth on him, leaning into his ear as he took her nipple into his mouth. "It feels so good, Booth." She whispered, moving in a frantic rythem now. "The way you stretch me." She added, waiting for his hips to buck into her. "Booth." She moaned into his ear and felt his hips go up, she tilted her head back and gasped.

"Feel it, feel how hard I get, I'm going to fuck you bones, I'll fuck you so hard that you'll come back for more." He bit down on her nipple gently and felt her bounce on his cock. "You're close, I can feel you." He whispered, moving his lips to her neck, she nodded as her walls began to close in around him.

"Cum in me." She whispererd, knowing they didn't use protection.

"Oh god, Booth don't stop." She moaned louder, letting his lips attack her neck. His cock pushed to her hilt and she let out a scream, her nails dug into his skin and he continued to move his cock up and down inside her as he felt her cream move down his cock. He let her go first and then he got just deep enough and let go, without realizing he screamed her name too.

"Oooooh Booth." She whined as his hips moved frantically. "Fuckfuck." She breathed, letting him ride out her orgasm.

Once the both caught there breathe, Temperance moved off of him and grabbed his hands. "Come on." She whispered and walked to his room, smiling to herself as his hands went around her waist from behind.

"We're not done." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, you know we have to be at work in the morning, Booth." She giggled slightly as they entered the room. "Yes I know, but right now I want you." He laid her down on the bed and kissed her softly then moved his lips down her jaw, then to her neck, kissing from side to side then down to her collar bone, then to her breast, taking in her nipple into his mouth he sucked lightly.

Her breath hitched and she ran her fingers through his short hair. "Usually I don't let a man go down on me." She admitted, biting on her lip. "But you, everything about you turns me on right now." She smiled and watched him suck her nipple.

Booth grabbed her waist and eyed her as he took her other nipple into his mouth and sucked. She watched him, the sound of his tongue wetting her nipple made her squirm against him again.

"Are you ready again?" He asked as he pulled away from her nipplr and kisde down her stomach.

"Y-yes." She closed her eyes and let his mouth worship her body.

"Good." He kissed down to her core and then along her thigh, then moved to the other thigh and kissed up to her core again, she watched him, she was going to be licked where she desperately wanted to. It was different she never enjoyed men down there, but Booth down there was making her squirm already. Booth ran his tongue lightly along the nub, griping on her thighs and spreading her legs a little further apart. Temperance shuddered at the sudden feeling and gripped the sheets as his tongue began to stroke up and down her clit.

"Oh god." Temperance moaned, gripping the sheets tighter, her knuckles were turning white. "B-booth." She whined as she moved one hand to her own breast, rolling the nipple between her index finger and her middle finger. Booth continued to stroke his tongue up and down, once he felt that she was ready he moved I mouth down to her enterance and slid his tongue inside of her. Knowing that she was going to move, Booth grabbed her hips to hold her steady as he stroked his tongue in and out of her tight pussy.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Temperance chanted, rolling her nipple back and forth, still gripping the sheets.

Booth moved his tongue back to her clit and started to suck the tight numb, while sliding two fingers inside of his partner. Temperance arched her hips off the bed and placed her free hand that was gripping the sheets onto Booth's head, pulling the short hairs.

"M-more!" She whimpered, moving her hips up and down against his face. Booth smirked a little and continued to suck the numb, she was getting close, her walls were clamping around his fingers, deciding to make another move, Booth added a third finger and then moved his free hand up to her empty breast and helped her, rolling his nipple between his fingers, while fingering her and sucking her.

"B-b-booth!" Temperance screamed, archig her hips higher. Her thighs began to tremble and she felt her walls close around his fingers, she pulled his hair tighter and started to cum, Booth quickly pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his tongue, sliding his tongue in and out of her, then plunging it in deep to taste her as she rode out her orgasm.

Once she was finished riding out her orgasm, Booth pulled himself away and kissed up her body until her met her lips, she placed her hands on his chest and kissed him back.

"That was amazing." Temperance whispered, her breathe still slightly heavy.

"Was it better than waiting?" Booth asked, kissing along her jaw.

Temperance nodded her head and ran her fingers through his hair, lightly pulling on it.

"You recover quickly." Booth whispered, kissing down her throat, sucking on the skin that was in front of him.

"You said all night, Booth." She repeated his words into his ear and giggled. And for that they went at it all night long, not holding back anything.

After they both lost count of the orgasms, they finally fell asleep, Temperance had her head resting on Booth's chest and his arm was tightly around her body holding her in close. It was about five in the morning when Booth heard his phone go off and not long after his partners phone began to bring, Temperance reached over to the night stand and answered her phone.

"Brennen." She yawned and pushed herself up slightly on her partners chest.

"Bren! Bren you need to get here hurry please!" Angela begged frantically.

"Ange, calm down what is going on?" Temperance asked, sitting up quickly, she ignored the pain she was in, a good pain.

"Can you just come up here? It is an emergency." Angela was sobbig over the phone.

"Yeah I'll be up there." Brennen hung up the phone and leaned over to Booth.

"Can called and she was frantic." Booth was searching his dresser for a pair of boxers.

"Angela was too." Temperance got out of bed and walked over to Booth, kissing his cheek lightly then walking towards the living room and picking up her discarded clothes.

Booth slid on a pair of jeans a T-shirt then his leather jacket and he made his way to the living room where his partner was getting dressed.

"Are you ready?" He asked, walking to grab his keys.

"Yeah." She replied and grabbed her bag and put her hair up in a low pony tail. "Booth at some point we need to talk about this." She wasn't one to talk about feelings but they did just stay up all night and touched each other.

"Yeah, of course. I just want to see what's going on fi-" he was cut off by her lips, kissing him softly, then she walked out of his apartment.

Back at the lab

"Bren said she would be here in a few minutes." Angela said walking into Cam's office.

"Booth said he would too." Can added.

"H-how do you think they'll take the news?" Hodgins asked, letting tears fall down his cheek uncontrollably.

"Honey, as best as they can and they'll figure it out." Angela walked over to her husbands side and grabbed his hand.

"I just can't believe it ends just like that." Cam muttered, looking down.

"He was so young." Angela covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

Booth pulled into a parking space and before he even killed the engine, Brennen was on her way into the lab and Booth was quick to follow.

"Angela!" Brennen shouted as she walked into the opening doors. Angela quickly came running out and grabbed Brennen, pulling her in close.

"Oh sweetie!" Angela hugged her best friend and started to cry. Booth walked in and looked around, nothing was out of sorts. He made his way through the lab and to the bones room, finding detectives surrounding it, Booth walked closer and found just what everyone was frantic about. His breath was hitched and he felt his chest tighten.

"Booth!" Brennen shouted, trying to find him.

"Bones! No." Booth grabbed her waist and pushed her back so she wouldn't have to see the scene.

"Booth stop! Let me see." Brennen gripped his biceps and looked at him.

"No." He repeated and looked her in the eyes.

"Booth tell me." She said softly.

He shook his head.

"Then I'll have to see for myself." Pushing her partner out of the way, Brennen walked toy he crime scene tap and there it was. .Vincent Nigel-Murray, Beaten and battered, he was unconscious but no one has announced him dead yet. Brennen covered her mouth and felt Booth pull her back, she was numb, she just let him.

"Vincent." Temperance whispered and she tried not to show any emotion but she couldn't help it, that was one of her interns, no matter how much they annoyed her at times she believed in every single one of them and to lose them was the hardest thing.

Booth took his partner into her office and sat her down. "Bones, look you don't have to investigate this." He mumbled, sitting beside her on the couch.

"No I-I need to find out who did this." Temperance whispered softly and looked down, she couldn't look up, if she did she would melt into him and cry.

"Bones, look, I know you don't want to but you need to rest just for a little bit and as soon as you've rested I will let you figure this out, but you've got a little bit until we figure out exactly what happen, but please just rest.

Brennen looked at her partner and sighed. "Can I go make sure Angela is okay and then I will lay down." Brennen got up and felt Booth pull her hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Booth knew that was the wrong question.

"No, of course not how can you ask that?" She snapped and looked at Booth.

"I didn't mean okay, I meant are you.. Never mind." Booth let go of her hand and got up.

"Booth." She said softly. His chocolate brown eyes met her and she tilted her head to the side. Booth leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. Temperance closed her eye and put her hands on his biceps, taking a short breath, then slowly walking away.

"Hey Ange." Temperance said softly, walking to the couch and sitting beside her best friend.

"Hey sweetie." Angela replied, slowly wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sorry I shouldn't be this emotional." Angela leaned against Brennan's shoulder and closed her eyes. "He was so young I don't understand." Angela cried. Temperance wrapped her arm around Angela and held her close, Brenne fought her urge to cry to be there for her friend.

"I know Ange, I'll get to the bottom of this. Or we will." Brennen whispered softly, running her fingers along Angela's shoulder.

"I know." Angela sighed heavily and sat there and cried for a little longer.

Once Angela was done, Brennen nodded and got up.

"You should get rest Ange until we know more." Brennen demanded.

"I will sweetie. You too." Angela smiled a little and got up, hugging her best friend, Brennen sighed in relief and hugged Angela back.

Booth was in Cam's office, Brennen didn't want to interrupt so she decided to just go to her office and lay on the couch.

"I can't believe this happened, he is so young." Cam wasn't one to get emotional but the interns at the Jeffersonian were just as much family as everyone else. "He was just about to do some really great work." Can covered her face in her hands and finally let go. Booth ran his hands over her back and tried to comfort her.

"I'll find out what happen Cam." Booth ensured her, running his hand down her back and up again.

"I know it is just still fresh in my mind." Cam sighed deeply and brought her tears back up and looked at Booth.

"Seeley you should be with Brennen I know she will take this harder than all of us." Can insisted. Booth looked at her and then nodded.

"I just want to be here for everyone." Booth replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I know, and we are all greatful, but go be with her." Cam stood up and pushed him out the door. "I'll be okay Seeley if I need anything I'll get you." Cam was lying but she knew it'd get Booth to go.

"Okay." Booth replied and walked out of the office and towards his partners office. Sighing at the sight of all evidence being collected, Booth decided to sit out for the day and be with his partner.

"Temperance?" Booth said softly, walking into the dark office, he could hear the sobs coming from the couch, he quickly walked over to her and knelt down beside the couch and grabbed her hand, Temperance squeezed it tightly and continued her sobs, except this time they increased and she couldn't stop them. Booth let his partner cry as much as it broke his heart to watch her he knew she needed it.

"Hey." He whispered, leaning in and kissing her temple. "Do you need anything." Booth asked, trying to look at her but it was dark.

"Lay with me." Temprance gripped his shirt and he sat on the couch, she got up and let him lay down first, then she laid down almost on top of him.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"Not really. Maybe we can just lay on the floor I have some blankets in the cabinet." Temprance got up and quickly turned on her lights.

"Ow!" Booth covered his eyes for a second.

"Here." His partner threw him a few blankets, Booth laid them down on the floor next to the couch then grabbed the pillows that were on the couh and he placed them down on the floor, Brennen turned off the lights and walked over to Booth, reaching out for his hand, when he felt her hand, Booth pulled her in close and kissed her softly, Temperance placed a hand on the back of his neck, kissing him return. Booth slid his tongue over her upper lip, she parted her lips and granted him access. He let her moan,he hands pulling her in closer. Temprance moved her tongue with Booth's and sucked lightly on his tongue. Booth slowly pulled away and pressed a few kisses along her neck.

"No more or we will end up where we were last night." Booth mumbled and held her close. Temperance nodded her head and moved away, laying down. Booth followed and pulled his partner in close, Brennen rested her head on his chest, gripping his shirt as she fell asleep.

 **Now I know Vincent died in season 6 and this is what this is based off of but I loved Vincent and I'm not ready to let him go, so we will see more of what happened with Vincent and see if Brennen can investigate her own interns beating. She doesn't deal with human flesh, but she discovers things that make her see things a little bit different and don't worry we will have some angst coming up between Both and Brennen that makes them question their partnership and personal relationship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**an: Sorry it has taken me awhile to update everything, but I've been working so much and trying to catch up. I still love all you're feed back so please keep the comments coming. I hope you guys enjoy this one, WARNING there is triggers in this chapter I hope you guys really enjoy it. and in he next few chapters we will see a different side to Brennen that we rarely see. so I'm excited.**

Xoxo

Chapter 3: **_Trust_**

Later that afternoon

Brennen rolled over to face Booth, once again her hand gripped his shirt and she curled up into him, having him there was something she enjoyed. Booth hummed softly and slowly opened her eyes to find his partner starring at him

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Brennen giggled and looked around, then quickly leaned in and kissed Booth. "I just really enjoyed waking up next to you." She mumbled against his lips, feeling him kiss her.

"Oh really?" Booth asked and nibbled on her bottom lip.

Brennen nodded her head and slid her tongue out running it along Booth's teeth.

"We can't here." He whispered, kissing her again.

"We can, its just difficult." Brennen whispered.

"Is now the right time with being all emotional and stuff?" He asked, unbuttoning her pants.

"It's not like I'll regret it, you said it'll take time and if your phone rings we will stop." Brennen whispered, laying on her back and letting him get on top of her as she unbuttoned his pants. "Just slide my pants down a little bit and slid in me." Temprance slid his pants and boxers down just enough to release his erection. Booth nodded and slid his partners pants down to her knees and opened her up just a little bit and slid his fingers between her folds, realizing she was drenched.

"Fuck how did you get so wet?" He whispered into her ear, sucking on her lobe and lining his cock up right at her entrance.

"I had a dream." She whispered in return and felt him slid in all the way. She knew had to be quiet so she dug her face into the crock of his neck and moaned loudly. Booth gasped and pushed himself in and out of her tight hole, his moans going into her ear.

"Oh god." Brennen whimpered and felt him push himself deeper and harder. Booth placed his hands above her head and put his full weight on her, pushing himself in and out faster.

"You're so fucking tight, every time you get more tight." He breathed pushing in as hard as he could, sliding to her hilt. Brennen covered her mouth and let out a muffled scream she thrusted her hips up to keep the head of his penis pushing in that right spot. Booth groaned and felt her walls contacting.

"Cum." Booth demanded pumping himself harder.

"Cum with me." Brennen moaned, sliding her hand to his ass and squeezing it. Booth dug his face in the side of her neck and let out a whimper as he began to cum, she gasped and gripped his ass as she began to cum with him.

"Ooooh Booth." She whimpered into the crock of his neck

"Oh god Temperance." Booth whined into his ear and pushed himself in and out until they both were done riding out the orgasm. Booth pulled himself out and pulled his pants up, Temperance did the same and sat up, she smiled lightly at Booth and turned on the little lamp.

"I needed to see your face." Brennen muttered, she wasnt one for emotions but with Booth she could be honest. Booth smiled at his partner and stood up, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Are you doing any better?" Booth asked, running his hand up and down her thigh.

"No." She replied honestly and looked over at Booth.

"I just wish that I could get a phone call." Brennen added and leaned against Booth. "Thank you for being here." Brennn whispered, running her hand up and down Booth's thigh in return. Booth nodded his head then out of no where his phone rings, Temperanc cleans up as he does and waits.

"Booth." He answered.

"Agent Booth we are here to tell you that ah, Vincent. We are announcing him dead." The doctor sighed heavily. "I tried everything I thought to save him, but the damage was too servere. I'm sorry. Will there be an investigation?" The doctor asked. Booth looked over at his partner and then sighed.

"They're will be an investigation done." He replied and ended the call. Booth turned his attention over to Brennen who was waiting to hear the news.

"Bones.." Booth started.

"He's dead isn't he?" Brennen asked, trying to hold back from any emotions.

"Yes." Booth was stern, he knew that she needed honesty right now. Brennen nodded her head and got up.

"Bones." Booth grabbed her hand and pulled away.

"Booth I want to find our what happened to him. Out of anyone he didn't deserve this." Brennen shrugged her shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Okay." Booth replied and let her walk away.

"Cam, we need to talk." Brennen demanded as she walked on the platform where everyone was standing.

"Did you hear something?" Angela asked, walking towards her best friend.

"Yeah." Brennen sighed and walked over to the group, holding onto Angela, Brennen wasn't one to be clingy to another human being but she knew that Angela needed her support.

"They announce Vincent dead." She knew it sounded more harsh out loud but the truth was all she needed to say.

"I know this is shocking news but I'd like to find out who did this to one of us. And I want to know before one of us is a target again." Brennen looked around and found the rest of the interns gathered.

"Well, are the releasing his body to us?" Cam asked, trying to hold back any tears.

"Yes, they are within the next three hours, so for the next three hours, I want all my interns to go into that crime scene and exam any evidence, Hodgins, particulates that you find at the crime scene need to be analyzed. And Angela for right now I'd like to wait and see what evidence is collecting and get the body before we do any technical stuff. Cam does that sound good to you?" Brennen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that sounds good, let's get to work. Dr. Brennen I will let you know when the body gets here." Cam smiled slightly and walked away.

"Okay." Brennen replied and looked over at Angela. "I know you haven't eaten, do you and Hodgins want to go get a bite with me and Booth?" Brennen asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Sweetie I don't know if I can eat." Angela shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Then drink some coffee or tea." Brennen insisted, looking at Angela with concern.

"Okay, fine." Angela walked down the stairs and grabbed Hodgins. Brennen walked to her office and grabbed Booth's arm.

"Come on." She insisted.

"Are we finally going to get food?" Booth asked, walking out of Brennen's office.

"Yes." Brennen replied and walked to Angela's office. "Ange are you ready?" Temperance asked, walking around the corner to her best friends office.

"Yeah, we are sweetie." Angela replied and walked out hand in hand with Hodgins.

"Diner sound good?" Booth asked, looking at the three.

"Yes." Angela replied, Brennen smiled softly and walked out of the office.

"Bone, shouldn't we talk about what's been going on?" Booth asked, walking side by side with his partner.

"Booth I'm fine, Vincent was dear to my heart but the rational side of me knows that death happens." Brennen replied and locked her arm around Booths arm.

"No not about that." Booth got quieter.

"Oh." Brennen thought for a second and let out a small giggle. "Booth what do you want me to do label you as my boyfriend because I'm sure there is no one out there that wants me. People are intimidated by you, plus I can't keep my hands off you. If you want to be in a relationship Booth then let's try it. I just want to make sure that you are ready, and over Hannah." Brennen shrugged her shoulders and smiled a little at him.

"I am over her, Bones."

Temprance smiled over at Booth and kissed his cheek. "Then let's tell people we are together." Temprance was serious in that moment, her had joined with his as they walked down to Booth's SUV.

Booth opened the doors for both Angela and Brennen, then walked around to his driver side.

"Sweetie are you two together?" Angela asked before Booth got into the car, Brennen turned to look at Angela and nodded her head, smiling slightly at the admission, once Booth got in everything was quiet, almost awkward. Angela was wathing the couple in the front, every five seconds they would glance at one another for a long period of time. It was adorable.

Lunch was somewhat quiet, no one mentioned the elephant in the room, but Brennen did talk to Angela about what happen between her and Booth, and of course Hodgins was happy too.

Once they were back at the lab the remains had just arrived, Booth sighed heavily and placed a hand on the small of Brennen's back, letting her walk towards the platform. He watched as the group gathered around the body, their heads were down, no one had touched the body bag yet.

"I can't do this." Angela mumble and covered her mouth with her hand as she sat down, her hand running over her stomach.

"T-th.." Cam began to speak and then looked away taking deep breathes.

"This is not okay." Hodgins put his hand over his mouth and looked down, Booth watched the team struggle, but Brennen hadn't said anything she listened to everyone else say their piece.

"This is not Vincent. Okay? This is a body, just another body. The person who did this to this victim will be found, Booth will make sure of that. We need to focus so we can have answers. It is hard, but the body will give us answers." Brennen held back her tears, and she slowly started to open the body bag. Booth sighed a little and walked onto the platform and stood beside Angela.

"I'll start working on the flesh and run some tests. I'll let you know when the bones are ready." Cam held back her own tears and helped Dr. Brennen take out the body.

"Hodgins, the clothes. Find anything you can. Angela please go through the phone and find something we need to trace every last step." Booth demanded and walked down the platform and towards the crime scene.

"I'm going to call Mr. Bray to come help." Brennen walked off the platform and towards her office. She reached the phone and dialed the number, once he answered she asked if he could come in.

Meanwhile, Booth started to exam the crime scene, this wasn't his job, but he wanted answers as much as his squints did, looking around he sighed heavily how could someone do this horrible thing to someone. I see murder every day but not anyone I knew as well as I knew the squiterns. Booth thought to himself and continued to exam the crime scene.

"What are you doing?" Brennen asked, standing near the caution tape.

"Oh I was just." Booth didn't finish his sentence he walked over to the corner where the blood was. "Bones look at this." Booth said softly. Brennen stepped under the tape and made her way towards Booth. "

"I'll go get Hodgins." Brennen quickly walked out of the crime scene.

"I need you." Brennen demanded, pulling him away from Cam. Hodgins looked at Brennan, but didn't object it seemed serious.

Arriving at the crime scene, Brennan let Hodgins go in first he knelt down to where Booth was and grabbed some gloves, grabbing the long piece of thin wood that was laying in the blood.

"I'll have to run it through the maspect. But it is definitely wood." Hodgins got up and walked to the microscope and looked through the eye hole, focusing on patterns to see what kind of wood it could be.

"This has to be an inside job." Brennan mumbled and sighed heavily. "You can't get into the lab unless you have an access card." She added, looking at Booth.

"Oh my god." Hodgins muttered as he pulled away and looked at the screen that was in front of the bone table.

"What?" Booth asked, looking at the screen then to Hodgins and Brennen.

"That wood is the same wood that is found in my office, it is rare. It's blackwood African wood. It was expensive and rare." Hodgins took off his gloves and ran out of the crime scene to his office to where the wood wad located. Booth and Brennen both followed.

"Its not here. It was right here." Hodgins ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily.

"Hodgins.." Booth started.

"No Booth! He can't be guilty there is no way he would have done this. He was with Angela the whole night."Brennen looked at Booth and raised an eyebrow. "And he wouldn't have let Angela and Cam call us if he was the killer. You know him." Brennen was defending a friend now.

"If there is more evidence that comes from this room then I have to do it." Booth grabbed his phone and called the fbi techs. "I am having this room swept I'm sorry Hodgins but it's my job." Booth walked away and sighed heavily, he hated accusing his squints of anything but the evidence was pointing right at him now.

Brennen stood there in shock, she couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Quickly she darted towards he partner.

"What if there is evidence in there, Booth? You know he didn't do it so why are you blaming him?" Brennen asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, bones. Look I will try everything to make sure it isn't Hodgins but I can't promise anything." Booth sighed and looked down.

"I just can't believe you think he is guilty." Brennen snapped, walking into her office.

"Bones! I don't think he is guilty. I have to look at the evidence. I haven't even stated my opinion yet." Booth followed her into the office and shut the glass door.

"Go back to the office, Booth I don't want to talk to you right now." Brennen sat down at her chair and clicked on her computer.

"Bones come on." Booth started to sit on the edge of her desk before Brennen placed books on the edge.

"Go." She muttered and started to look at the crime scene photos. Booth sighed heavily and nodded his head.

"Fine." He grabbed the keys from his pocket and walked out her office.

Brennen bit the inside of her cheek and held the tears back.

Meanwhile Booth drove to his office and started to dig more into the Jeffersonian staff.

And Brennen went through all the crime scene photos she tried to figure out exactly how this happened. It felt like hours she was sitting there and then Cam knocked on the door.

"Hey, the bones are ready for you." Cam nodded and walked out, Brennen got up and walked out of the office and towards the platform.

"Dr. B." Hodgins stared at the computer and went through the analysis.

"Yes, Dr. Hodgins?" Brennen asked, pulling the latex gloves over her hands and walked over to the computer.

"I found that wood, all over the bone, but I also found some kind of metal, I'm still trying to see what it is but I thought I'd keep you up to date on it." Hodgins nodded and moved back over to screen.

"Let me know when you have something. Mr. Brae, please tell me your findings so far." Brennen leaned over the table and began to listen to her intern.

"I found a nic on the fourth and sixth vertebrae suggesting that he was struck on the ribs first. Then on the cranium I found a spider fracture located on the frontal lobe." Wendell stood up straight and waited for his teacher to look over the evidence.

"Good job Mr. Brae." Dr. Brennen leant down to look along the humerus running her fingers along the bones. "Its seems that rhetoric victim was also struck along the humerus. Dr. Hodgins have you found that metal that was found?" Dr. Brennen asked walking towards the computer.

"Yes. But you're not going to like it." Hodgins said softly, pulling up the analysis. "You know that statue you have in that office. Well it's made of platinum mental, I'd go check if it's still there." Hodgins suggested, looking his co worker right in the eye.

"Okay." Brennen took off the latex gloves and walked with Hodgins to her office.

Hodgins grabbed a kit from the desk beside the platform and made his way to Dr. Brennen's office.

"Its not in here." Brennen said softly, running her fingers over the empty space on her shelf.

"I'll run a test for DNA and see if there is anything we can find." Hodgins put the DNA kit on the floor, and Brennen grabbed her coat and took her lab coat off.

"I'll be back, call me when you hav r results." Brennen threw her lab coat over the back of her chair and put her jacket on and walked towards Angela.

"Can I barrow your car? I need to talk to Booth." Brennen asked.

"Yeah of course sweetie, everything alright?" Angela sked, handing the car keys over to her best friend.

"No. its not." Brennen replied and ran out of the office and towards the parking garage. Brennen got into Angela's car, turned it on and quickly sped out of the garage.

Not hitting on red light on her way to the Hoover, Brennen parked the car and grabbed the keys. As she made her way inside everyone was saying hi to her and smiling, but Brennen didn't really care she was in a rush, she grabbed a pass and walked to the elevator pressing the number 4. She quickly ran off the elevator and into Booth's office.

"So are you going to say I'm guilty now if something is missing in my office?" Brennen asked, closing his office door. "Because we found metal that was impeded in Vincent, and it was from my office so am I guilty?" Brennen asked, looking at Booth.

"Bones.. no you're not guilty." Booth knew he shouldn't have said anything about Hodgins. "You could have just called." Booth shrugged, he wanted to see her and talk to her but he knew she was still upset.

"Because I'm your girlfriend?" Temperance asked, sitting in the chair in front of him.

"No because I think I've got a lead, and it isn't anyone in the lab, but it is someone at the Jeffersonian who was working with Vincent on a huge project." Booth leaned forward and looked into Brennen's eyes. "You nor Hodgins are guilty. This is someone who had access to the lab with Vincent." Booth reassured her and sighed heavily.

"Well who is it?" Brennen asked, raising an eyebrow. She got up and walked to the side of Booth's chair, looking at the computer screen.

"Oh my god, that's Feddy Delray." Brennen looked at the records and shook her head. "Vincent was talking about the dinosaur project where was working on with him to get us ready for the exhibit." Brennen looked around and then to Booth. "Are you going to bring him in?" Brennen asked, looking away from the computer screen.

"Well yes." Booth grabbed Brennen's hand and pulled her down on his lap.

"Booth if someone see's.." Brennen said softly, not even moving to get up.

"I should get back to the lab to see what else they have found." Temprance whispered, she felt his breath on her neck and she closed her eyes. "Booth don't." Brennen muttered, feeling his lips close on her neck, she placed a hand on his chest and gripped his shirt, allowing him to kiss her skin.

"Mmh." Booth growled into the girls neck. "I have to stop before I leave a mark." Booth mumbled and allowed Brennen to get up.

"Just let me know how the interrogation goes, I will call you if there is anything else." Brennen smiled and leaned her tip toes and kissed Booth's lips softly, then made her way out of his office.

"Hey guys, I found some kind of Mark on the bone." Wendell put it under the metocam and looked closer. "It looks like a hairline fracture." Cam said softly.

"Ah, Dr. Brennen you're back." Wendell moved to allow Brennen to exam the bone.

"Very good Mr. Brae." Brennen nodded her head and grabbed the bone to place it back. "Is there anything else you have found?" Brennen asked, looking along the bone to see.

"I also found a fracture line along the femur that is post mordum. And another fracture to the wrist indicating he put up a fight." Wendell explained, pulling the camera along the two places.

"I concur, very good." Brennen nodded and looked over at Anglea.

"Hey I just got all the video footage from the Jeffersonian security. I need you to come look at it." Angela walked back to her office and Brennen followed. Angela pulled up the security footage and let Brennen watch it.

"Oh my god! That's! It can't be." Brennen watched it again and covered her face. "Booth is going to have a hard time dealing with this." Brennen looked into the bone room and then to the screen. "I have to call Booth." Brennen sat down in the office chair and continued to watch it. "Wendell couldn't kill Vincent Bren. We both know this." Angela sat down on the table beside Brennen and looked at the footage.

"I know but it is right around the time of Vincent's death I have to that this as evidence." Brennen grabbed her phone and walked out of Angeles office.

Meet me for lunch I need to talk to you. It's something you don't want to hear, but it's apart of the case. Brennen hit send and walked to her office, she took off her lab coat and put on her jacket. This was hard for her to even grasps, she knew her interns there is no way that Wendell could be a killer.

Booth heard his phone go off and he quickly read the text then grabbed his coat and walked out of his office to his SUV, he drove straight to the Jeffersonian and found Brennen waiting for him, she got in the SUV and was quiet the whole way to the diner. After the ordered the food Brennen played with her fingers and looked down.

"Bones just tell me." Booth said softly, looking at her.

"Booth i-" She stopped as she was interrupted.

"I don't care how hard it is to hear. Just tell me." Booth looked at her with seriousness.

"We found Wendell on the footage around Vincent's time of death." Brennen came right out and said it like he told her to.

"No that can't be. Wendell isn't guilty of anything he, he wouldn't do that." Booth was in denial.

"Booth! You thought Hodgins was guilty the minute that wood was missing but the minute we have real evidence you are in denial because of the person. Come on Booth. I don't want to believe it either but it is physically there!" Brennen huffed and leaned back in her chair.

"Okay fine, let's question him." Booth shrugged and waited for her response.

"Thank you." Brennen sighed and looked down. This was hard for both of them and she had hope that it wasn't Wendell.

Booth walked into the interrogation room. He set down the folder he had in his hand and sighed heavily.

"Booth what is this about?" Wendell asked, raising an eyebrow.

Booth didn't answer he just pulled out pictures from the security tape and laid them out on the table.

"Oh." Wendell said simply, not even looking Booth in the eye. "Do you think I'm guilty?" Wendell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No I don't, but I need to know why you were at the Jeffersonian between Vincent's time of death." Booth was being stern and distant. He had to distance himself from this because the more he looked Wendell in the eyes the harder it became to interrogate him.

"I knew he was here and the case was a big one and he called and asked if I could come help him with a few things." Wendell shrugged and looked at, Booth.

"I get that you're one to help, Wendell, but I need more than that." Booth was serious, he needed to clear Wendell, or Temperance would get on to him.

"He needed help with that paperwork and Dr. B had already left, I thought it was the least I could do since I would be coming there today as my day to work. We finished the paper work and I left to go get some rest before coming in." Wendell shrugged and looked down for a second. "There was a guard that was asking weird questions like what Vincent was doing and why he was there." Wendell leaned forward and grabbed one of the pictures. "Him, he went to check on Vincent and I just thought he was doing his job so I left. I didn't kill him, Booth." Wendell looked him in the eyes and stayed still, frozen.

"Okay, I'll question the guard, but if Bones has any questions, answer them." Booth demanded and got uo, collecting the pictures, Wendell got up and walked out of the FBI.

"Bones I need to question this guard." Booth pointed to the man in the picture and sighed. "Wendell said he was asking weird questions." Booth shrugged and looked down at the picture then to Bones.

"Okay, and then what? Wendell just left?" Brennen asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, because he thought the guy was just doing his job." Booth slammed the pictures down and looked his partner dead in the eye. "You know Wendell is not guilty, and you know that he doesn't lie, so being hell bent on him being guilty isn't working for me." Booth slid the pictures across and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine." Brennen grabbed the pictures and looked at the guard. "That's Aaron De'caine he started a few months ago." Brennen pulled up his file on her computer and moved back so that Booth could look at the file. "He's clean, Booth." Brennen tilted her head to the side as he exammened the file.

"No he isn't." Booth pulled up his file on the FBI data base. "He has a record for assault two years ago, it says the case was dropped." Booth moved his hand for her to get out of her chair, Brennen did so and let him sit down and she sat on the edge of her glass desk.

"Okay, Booth so question him." Brennen looked at her partner and then to the ground. "I trust your thoughts and insticts. So if you think Wendell is clean then I'll believe it too." Brennen moved her hair behind her ear and looked at Booth.

"Why?" Booth asked, looking at Brennen.

"Because, Booth every time you have merely proven that your gut instincts are always correct. Even before I find the evidence to prove your theory." Brennen felt him move and she opened her legs slightly and let him go between them. "Booth.." She whispered and looked up at him.

He looked out to make sure no one was coming and then he kissed her lips aggressively. Brennen put her hands on his chest and kissed him back just as aggressively.

"Booth.." Brennen giggled and pulled on his shirt, kissing him again.

"So when does that guard work?" Booth asked, running his fingers down her arm.

"His shift is from six to about two in the morning. Are you going to call him in right away or work late?" Brennen asked, quickly moving as someone came into the office, before Angela saw anything, Brennen fixed herself and smiled softly.

"What's up Ange?" Brennen asked, sitting down in her office chair.

Angela chuckled and ignored the fact that she just saw her best friend with Booth in between her legs.

"Hey sweetie. I finally found someone who had some beef with Vincent. Hi Booth." Angela winked and handed a file to Brennen.

"Who is it?" Brennen asked, taking the file from Angela.

"One of his drinking buddies, his name is Chace Sanders, he is twenty three, apparently Vincent still owed him money from his whole rehab stay." Angela shrugged and looked at the file with Brennen.

"He has no record." Booth stated and looked up at the girls.

"So can't you question him?" Angela asked.

"We don't have an evidence that he was here. We just have these phone records and he isn't on any of the Jeffersonian footage that was captured. I mean." Brennen pulled up the camera footage and looked at each hour, trying to find this person.

"Look, I'm going to go question him, call me if you find anything." Booth stood up straight.

"I'll keep looking." Angela walked out of the office and towards hers.

"Booth." She got up and kissed him quickly. Booth chuckled and kissed her back.

"I'll see you tonight, my place." Brennen smiled and kissed him again.

"Okay." Booth smiled and walked out of her office.

"What am I doing here?" Chace asked, looking around the interrogation room.

"How do you know Vincent?" Booth cut right to the chase, he didn't want to waste any time.

"He was a friend. Why are you asking me? Is he in some kind of trouble?" Chace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And friend, what did you do for your friend?" Booth asked, sitting down.

"He was having a rough patch and I helped him through it." He shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"He's dead. I want to know how you knew him and why you were sending him text and threatening him." Booth threw the file down and glared at the suspect.

"I was mad that he wasn't paying me back for me paying for his rehab." Chace looked at the agent and shrugged.

"Did you go to the Jeffersonian to find him?" Booth asked, knowing it was a long shot.

"I'm not answering anything without a lawyer." Chace shrugged and looked down.

"Fine." Booth picked up the file and walked out of the room. he quickly pulled his phone out and called his partner.

"Brennen." She answered as she continued to exam the remains.

"Please tell me you've found something." Booth walked into the office and sat down, sighing.

"Mark's on the bone in dating tazzor marks from one of the guards." Brennen walked over to the computer and exammened the crime scene to see if she could find any of the confetti.

"Isn't that enough evidence." Booth asked, pulling up the photos that were sent to him.

"Not enough, se need to look for confetti." Brennen looked closely and tried to find something. Eyeing the corner where the wood was found she found the confetti. "Found it! Booth bring him in." Brennen moved away from the computer and ran to her office. "I'm sending it to you." Brennen pulled the pictures up and quickly emailed them to Booth, she kept him on the phone and nibbled on her lower lip, maybe they had caught the killer.

"I'll bring him in and question him, that more than enough evidence." Booth quickly got up and grabbed his keys. "I'm coming to get you." Booth hung up the phone and started to drive towards the Jeffersonian.

Aaron stepped foot into the doctors office and gently knocked on the glass as he approched.

"Hey doc, I just need to make a log of who is here. Leaving anytime soon?" He asked, walking towards her slowly.

"No, net quiet I have to look at the remains some more." Brennen didn't want to make him know that he was a suspect, but she also didn't know how to act around him.

"Oh, another one? Wow that one was quick." He chuckled slightly and played with the pen on her desk. "I actually had a quick question." He added, walking towards her chair now, Brennen scooted back all the way until she couldn't and raised an eyebrow

"What's that?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Would you maybe want to go on a date with me?" He asked, shrugging and stopping just at her feet.

"Look, Aaron, I'm.." She was cut off by his lips crashing on hers, she didn't kiss back, only tried to push him away, but oddly enough he was stronger than her. He assaulted her mouth and kissed down her neck.

"Aaron stop!" Brennen pushed him off of her and he just came back to her, and Brennen quickly got up, she started to run towards her door knowing that Booth would be here at any minute, but Aaron got to her door first and slammed it shut, pushing her roughly against the wall and grinding his hips on her.

"Ever since I started working here I've wondered what it would be like to get you like this." He whispered in her ear. "You scream and I'll make you regret it." He pulled out his knife and ran the tip along her neck, she complied.

Meanwhile, Booth was stuck in traffic, he tapped his fingers and looked at the time. "Come on." He grunted.

Aaron pushed his hand up Brennen's shirt and started to grope her, she bit back trying to not scream for help, his hips continued to move against hers and she could feel her eyes swelling with tears. "Every day I see you walking and I just can't help but to get a hard on for you." He whispered in her ear and started to slid down her pants, Brennen quickly bit at his shoulder hard enough to make him back away from her.

"You killed Vincent didn't you." She moved her hair forward and started to reach for the door knob and he quickly grabbed the knife and cut her flesh, not deep, just enough to make it bleed.

"So what if I did. That little boy deserved it." He pulled Brennen away from the window and shut her light off and then pushed her to the couch and laid her down.

"Why?" She asked, trying to stay calm, hoping Booth would get here soon enough, she knew there was cameras in her office and luckily she turned them on once Aaron approached her office.

"Because Temperance, he was not telling me where you were. And he owed me money, he kept telling me over and over again how he would pay me, and he never did." Aaron got on top of Brennen and slid her pants down slowly, she tried to move and he put the knife to her throat.

"I wanted to kill you, he was just stopping me from trying to find you so I had to kill him." Aaron started to slide his pants down and then heard the door swing open, Aaron shot up to find Booth standing there with a gun, Brennen quickly grabbed her pants and pulled them back up, Booth walked closer and turned the lights on.

"Aaron you're under arrest for assaulting a woman, threatening and for murder on Vincent. You have the right to remain silent anything you say will and can be used against you in the court of law." Booth quickly turned him around and dropped the knife then hand cuffed him. Brennen got up slowly and walked towards him.

"Instead you decided to go after what? All my interns to get to me? Why didn't you just kill me and not him?" Brennen looked at Booth and walked out of her office.

Aaron was put into the back of the cop car, Brennen was standing there Wirth his fbi jacket on, she was afraid, she was assaulted and almost raped.

"What took you so long?" Brennen asked, looking Booth in the eye. Booth sighed and looked down.

"Traffic, I should have gotten here faster and I'm sorry I didn't think he would harm you." Booth covered his eyes with one hand and stood there, Brennen looked at him and pulled him in close, her body leaning against the car door.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered, running her hands up his chest and back down.

"Is your arm okay?" He asked, grabbing ahold of it and she quickly pulled it away.

"I'll be fine, please just stay with me." She begged.

"Of course." He mumbled and opened his door and let her crawl over to the passenger side.

Once she was dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a tank top, Brennen turned the light off and crawled into her bed and curled up to Booth.

His hand rested on the small of her back, his thumb playing with the edge of her shirt.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked, even though he couldn't see her eyes he knew exactly where they were.

"Yes I think so." She whispered, touching his bare chest. "I'm scared." She mumbled and curled up into her partner as close as she could get, his arm wrapped tighter around her and held her as she tried to sleep the night away.


End file.
